lastexpressfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicle
Pg 2 The Chronicle, Friday, July 24, 1914 Left part Right part Personal Wanted-A SUBSTITUTE for the detestable WORD "COLONIAL." HARVEY JAMES HUDSON, Seaman, left Leeds about 1884 and discharged in 1888 from "S.S. Australia" at San Francisco.-Will any person having knowledge of whereabouts COMMUNICATE with Perkins, Solicitor, Bradford, England. STOUT-HEARTED YOUNG BRITISHER aged 23, for SALE, willing to do anything or go anywhere: has traveled many countries; strong, healthy, athletic, good appearance; well-educated; only genuine offers entertained; immediate application necessary for this ASTOUNDING BARGAIN. Advertiser is deadly earnest; last of his money is speculated on this advertisement. Now, you British sportsmen, wake up!-Box G.298, The Chronicle. THE ADJUTANT-GENERAL will UNVEIL a MEMORIAL TABLET in the memory of MAJOR-GENERAL SIR JOHN RAMSAY SLADE, K.C.B., at the Garrison Church, Woolwich, at 4 o'clock on Monday, the 27th July, when it is hoped many of his old friends will attend. £1 REWARD-KEYLESS 1g.-HUNTER GOLD WATCH and CHAIN lost July 17 at Eastbourne, between Old Town Station Central and Grand Parade,. Above reward on returning same to 77, Victoria-drive, Eastbourne, or 4, Highbury Grange, Highbury, Longon, N. LEFT in 6.15 p.m. District train from Richmond on 20th inst., LADY'S DRESSING CASE in green waterproof cover, initial A.C., containing evening dress, cloak, &c.-Finder rewarded on returning to 12, Cambridge-gardens Richmond-hill YOUNG GENTLEMAN, age 21, Public School, will go anywhere or do anything.-Box G.244, The Chronicle. AVIATOR is OPEN to CARRY PASSENGER on long-distance flight, route option of passenger, but not to include more than 350 miles at a stretch over sea. State trip desired and terms offered.-Box B.810, The Chronicle. INDIA-LADY going out in October OFFERS SERVICES as COMPANION or CHILDREN'S NURSE during voyage in return for passage. References exchanged.-Box G.295, The Chronicle. BRITISH or AMERICAN MANUFACTURERS, Financiers, or Auditors-Advertiser, good commercial and accounting experience, fluent Spanish, desires SITUATION; would go abroad.-Box G.256, The Chronicle YOUNG LADY, well educated, aged 21, desires ENGAGEMENT as COMPANION to a lady; willing to travel; Good references given as required.-Reply Maurise, care Awefield House, Worthing. BROADSTAIRS.-INVALID LADY RECEIVED in beautifully-situated private house; permanently preferred; highest medical references.-BOX G.294, The Chronicle. TOURING CARAVAN.-Fine Pair-horse VAN to be LET for August; most comfortably fitted up;party of five.-Apply Rev. Martyn, Port Imac, Cornwall. EASTBOURNE.-A LADY, with charming house and garden near Breachy Head, receiving a few girls for August, can take TWO more. Good tennis, bathing, and riding. Tuition if required. Highest references. Happy party.-Box G.283, The Chronicle. CAN a Clergyman RECOMMEND a BOY, between seven and eight, of gentle birth, in reduced circumstances, as companion to boy of same age, for Country three weeks in August; all expenses paid-Write, S.E.B. Scrippe's Adverising Offices, 24, South Molton-street, W. FRUIT GROWING IN THE ARGENTINE,-Advertiser, owning irrigated land, wishes to hear of practical MAN with CAPITAL. Suit gentleman's son. Healthy life.-Box G.255, The Chronicle. DOCTOR large experience, lovely house and grounds, receives PATIENT requiring study, care, companionship.-Box G.261, The Chronicle. THREE LADIES wish CARE (Upper) FLAT, winter, longer, good locality; four (five) rooms, bath room; use own linen, blankets, plate, piano; bedding if wished; references.-Box G.195, The Chronicle. MRS. HAMILTON begs for FINANCIAL AID for two ladies, who have worked hard all their lives, but whose means of support have now entirely failed; fullest particulars given.-Box G.278, The Chronicle. PHYSICIAN, West End, needing a motor-car, will give Professional Services to family, ad lib., in exchange for a good second-hand two seater.-Box G.274, The Chronicle. YOUNG GENTLEMAN studying for the Church, having contracted a small debt endeavoured to get money to pay it by purchasing some shares, the price of which has now fallen. Will some charitable person PURCHASE tese SHARES at 7/32 above market price and so save a useful career from being blighted.? Urgent.-Address "J.B." care of Davies and Co., Advertising Agents, Pinch-land, Cornhill. PROFESSIONAL MAN urgently craves help of person with sportmanlike instincts, to ADVANCE FEW HUNDREDS to save valuable estates. Income, repayment, and handsome interest assured. Highest references.-Box B.811, The Chronicle. WILL any one LEND CIVIL SERVANT (permanent establishment) £70 for five years to save home and position. Interest paid. Unavoidable misfortune cause of present trouble. Strictest investigation courted; no money lenders.-Box G.307, WILL SOME PATRON of SCIENCE GIVE £300 for chromolithograpy for a non-commercial entomological monograph, to supplement the resources of a responsible scientific society, which is publishing it.-Box G.307, The Chronicle. Category:Content